


The Last Days of Summer

by astell



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Orphan Black - Freeform, Small Towns, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astell/pseuds/astell
Summary: Cosima and Delphine end up being roommates in a small coastal town. No angst, but fluff and smut suffice.Summer AU





	The Last Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> newyorker.com/magazine/2013/10/14/take-your-licks
> 
> I had read this piece a while ago and I think it heavily influences the setting in this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'm sorry I haven't updated the other fic. I feel like I kind of forced myself into a corner on that one but I hope this makes it up. Anyway, I really love cophine though I mostly lurk on tumblr and I don't really keep my own blog. I do check ao3 religiously though for cophine goodness. If anyone ever wants to chat about OB or whatever, give me a holler. I'm always down. :)

Cosima never anticipated spending her postgrad at a small city up north. The school was as charming as the town, which had a specialized degree that she had been interested in pursuing for quite some time. This town seemed like the place that snowbirds flocked to in the hot summer months which was a cakewalk compared to their retirement homes in Florida. There were exceptional amounts of boats in the marina that was close by and tourists came in and out from the ferry. 

Being the perfectionist that she was, she had moved in a couple of months early to secure an apartment at a good price. Her landlord gave her a choice of having a roommate, which she gladly accepted. After all, the living costs was now close to nothing and surely, she could use the extra cash. Even before arriving, she had managed to get a part time job at an ice cream parlor in the busy part of town to make the extra time worth it. 

Now, Cosima knew that moving from California to this part of the country wasn’t going to be easy. Her progressive ideologies will probably not be fully understood by the people she will meet and her sexuality may even be attacked. But she could not be bothered entertaining petty thoughts. After all, she intends to move back to California once the two years of schooling is done for her. No other place she’s been to has ever felt the same as her home.

“In 0.5 miles, your destination is on the right.” The navigation system said and she breathed out. The last three days of driving had taken a toll on her and doing it alone had just made it worse. Sleeping in run down motels that smelt like cigarettes and stale beer got old quick, and the greasy diner food served across the street from them didn’t help much. She parked her car on the driveway of what she was going to call home for the next two years. It was a small cottage that definitely seemed homey from the outside. Cosima took one of her bags with her and knocked twice on the door.

A couple of footsteps were heard before the door opened which revealed a taller woman with blonde locks. She wore an oversized shirt that said “Save the Orphans 2016” and short shorts which hid her figure.

“Hello.” The woman said with her foreign accent that caught Cosima by surprise. She had communicated with the woman before over email regarding receiving shipment of some of her things but it was never disclosed that she was not American. “Are you Cosima?”

“Hi—um, yes. You must be Delphine. Delphine Cormier?” It took her a few seconds to snap out of it. She knew that this woman had a French name or even of French descent but a lot of Americans can have French names too. 

“Yes, enchantee. Please come in.” She opened the door for Cosima which revealed a well-kept house. Nothing seemed too bare or of place while still maintaining a sense of homeyness to it. A frame of a sailboat hung on one of the walls with a small mixture of herb plants in the windowsill. Delphine definitely seemed to have made it her home.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were French. I—I mean, are you from France? Quebec?” Cosima said as she diverted her attention to Delphine.

“Yes, France. I’m sorry, I felt no need to disclose it over our emails. Does it bother you?”

“What? No, no not at all.”

Delphine nodded and gave her a smile. 

“Well, I’m happy to hear that. And welcome to your new home.”

————

Cosima slept for a few hours before unpacking everything from her car. Her new bed had made its way from the online store she had bought it from and Delphine had been graciously kind enough to unpack and put beddings in for her. It was around 7pm and the sun was beginning to bring this golden color into itself, which made the view of her window look so picturesque. She got up and decided to go to her car now while there was still sun out and so that she could get a longer rest afterwards. Her room was adjacent to Delphine’s with a separate bathroom of her own. Overall, she felt like it was roomy enough that her personal space wasn’t being invaded.

“Comment s'est passé votre voyage à Espagne?” She heard Delphine talking on the phone as she proceeded to the front door. A rerun of Judge Jennifer played on the TV while Delphine sat in the couch without noticing Cosima.

Going outside, she could smell the sea which should be a mile or two away from their house although it might not be the same as the seas she knew so well in California. She quickly unpacked her things from her car and set them aside on the porch. She owned four bags and a smaller one that held her laptop, this was all she brought.

Going back and forth, from her room to the car, Delphine had been cheerfully conversing on the phone which Cosima had thought was probably her boyfriend. It was probably past midnight, maybe even close to daybreak. Not that Cosima should mind it to begin with, she had just met this woman for the first time today.

As she carried her last bag, Delphine had finished her phone call as well.

“Hi, do you need help?” She stood up.

“No, it’s okay. This is the last of it.”

“Ah, okay.” Delphine said and a silence fell upon the two of them.

Cosima cleared her throat and decided to proceed with her bag on hand to her room to ward off the awkwardness between them. Delphine took a seat back in the couch and continued to surf channels.

——

She has been in this town for four days and her days in the ice cream shop were not as busy as Cosima had expected. She had learned that most shops were open in the summertime to amount for tourists and with limited hours when school starts. While her school was small, there was still a sizable amount of students that the town benefitted from. She mostly worked alone although Rachel, her boss had shown her everything for the first two days until she was left alone. Her shift was pretty manageable with the occasional rush of people coming in after lunch or before dinnertime but her job gave her plenty of downtime to be on her phone or with her book. Her boss had been kind enough to set her up with a generous amount of hours to work for the next two months due to her permanent employee being on vacation until then. She was notified that another employee, Scott, would be joining her in the following week.

With her working the full 50 hours for the week, she had not spent time with Delphine ever since their first encounter. Delphine went to the same school as her, currently being in the same field as her although in a different level. Cosima studied evolutionary development while Delphine specialized in parasitology in immunology. 

“Welcome to Mac’s! What would you like to try today?” She said as she heard the bell that hung above the door. As she turned around, she realized that it was Delphine with another girl with her. Delphine had a duffel bag on her shoulder with her hair wet.

“So I told her to buzz off while I sipped my drink! I would never cheat on Donnie like that.” The other girl said.

“Delphine.” She said with surprise.

“Oh, hi Cosima. I didn’t know this was the store you worked in.”

“Yup! Now what can I get you ladies?”

“Oh, um Allison, this is Cosima. She’s my roommate. Cosima, this is Allison.”

“Oooh, so you’re the new girl from California. Evo-devo right?”

“Yes, I am. I’m quite surprised to hear someone use that phrase in these parts.”

“Well, maybe you’ll realize that this place isn’t too shabby after all.”

“I’m learning something new everyday.” She flashed a grin to Allison.

“Pleased to meet you. So, anything you guys want to get?”

“I’ll take a vanilla cone.” Delphine said.

“And I’ll take strawberry.”

“Coming right up!”

Cosima left the two of them to chat in the counter as she prepared their ice creams. She had really wanted to spend time with Delphine to get to know the French national and perhaps gain some knowledge about the town. She had only gone to the supermarket and her job in the time she’s been here although it couldn’t be helped with the amount of hours she had to work. With the two cones sporting perfectly formed ice cream mounds on them, Cosima carefully handed it to each of them. Allison then handed Cosima a $10 bill.

“Keep the change.” Allison smiled and winked.

“Wow that’s very generous. I love this town already.” Cosima joked which made Allison chuckle.

“Well then, I’ll see you later tonight?” Delphine said as she flashed a grin to Cosima.

“You shall. Thanks for stopping by.”

The bell rang as they exited and Cosima was left with nothing but some obscure new wave song playing in the background.  
——

It was Friday night and Cosima counted down the last 10 minutes until she could close shop. She had spent exactly 49.83 hours in front of all this ice cream for the week alone and she was already bored, out of her mind. It was 10 minutes ‘till 7 and she was looking forward to cooking a nice meal at home and then passing out on the bed to enjoy what’s left of her weekend. She had left out a couple of pork chops to thaw with a few vegetables, out in the counter which was pretty much ready to be tossed and seared in a hot cast iron pan. 

So when the clock struck 7, she couldn’t be happier.

The liquor store a couple of blocks away was open late so she picked up a nice red wine to go with her decadent meal. Her drive home was quiet as most people have probably gone out of town due to the upcoming long weekend. Luckily enough, Rachel allowed her to take the day off too.

She parked her car on the driveway and open the door, only to be greeted with a delectable smell that came from the kitchen. Soft acoustic music played from the radio and she saw Delphine stirring over a pot.

“Bonsoir, Cosima.”

“Hey.” She said as she set the wine on the countertop.

“I am cooking some soup, would you like to have some?”

“That would be lovely although I am planning to cook tonight too.”

“Oh.”

“Well, no, sorry I didn’t mean anything bad. I actually did bring out two, if you’d like to join me. I kind of anticipated it, just in case.”

“That is a very generous offer. I would love that.”

“Good!”

They cooked together and Delphine was a skilled cook. She cleaned as the meat seared and by the time they were done, there was only one pan that needed to be washed, which was the one for the meat. They set everything on the table which seemed to be such an extravagant spread that only took as little as 45 minutes to prepare.

“Bon appetit.” Delphine smiled to her as they began their meal.

——————————

They talked and Cosima found out that Delphine worked as a lifeguard at the nearby YMCA. She had been living in the town for a year, with Delphine’s program starting much earlier than Cosima’s. Much like Cosima, she had 2 years of schooling left to do until she finishes which would work out with their rent situation, assuming that they actually do get along as roommates.

“The wine you picked is good.” Delphine said as she poured a little bit more into her glass.

“All I did was to have someone recommend me a wine that would go well with pork chops, and this is what I ended up with.” Cosima flashed a grin to Delphine. 

“He chose well.”

Cosima wasn’t sure if it was the wine or if it was reality itself, but Delphine moved quite gracefully with every gesture that she did. Cosima thought that any man who had Delphine’s attention would be the luckiest guy alive with how beautiful she was. In a plain tank top, yoga pants and with her hair in loose braids, she would put any model to shame.

“What’s on your mind?” Delphine asked as she broke out of her daydream.

“No—nothing. Umm, just thinking about the week coming up and school.” Cosima felt a bit flustered as she had been caught staring.

“Ah yes, well, will be more people but it’s not too bad. The roads won’t have too much traffic.”

“That’s good to know. Anyway, so, how did you and Allison meet?”

“I worked at the YMCA last year too but as a swimming instructor. Her kids were enrolled after my care.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun, to teach kids how to swim.”

“it’s actually the opposite, some of the parents were too overprotective and the children could be a bit bratty.”

“How old?”

“8-14.”

“Ouch. I bet nobody wanted to teach that class so they gave it to you.”

Delphine chuckled as she sipped more of her wine. The sound of the clock ticked as they drank in silence and just relaxed in the hot summer night. Cosima took a sip of hers too as her eyes drank the contours of Delphine’s body. It wasn’t a secret that even she was attracted to her although hitting on people like your roommate was something she knew could not end well.

“I’m glad we were able to do this, I’ve been wanting to spend some time with you.” Cosima said to Delphine.

“I was wondering when we could. You always seemed to be so exhausted after work so I didn’t want to intrude.”

“The work isn’t bad when I’m there, although being on my feet for so long can be exhausting. Next week, their other part timer is back from vacation so it’ll be less hours for me but not like I have a choice. I really do enjoy the job when something does happen and I can pretty much just do whatever as long as there are no customers. It’s not a bad gig at all.”

“Well hmm, if you’re up for it, there is an open part time position at the pool.”

“Oh yeah? Does it involve teaching kids 8-14?” Cosima joked which gave Delphine a laugh.

“You’re cheeky but really, it wasn’t too bad. The position is actually for a pool attendant. It’s only a few hours a day to make sure the pool is working properly and clean.”

“That’s a few hours a week wouldn’t be too daunting. I actually might.”

“Yeah, and plus, I’ll get to see you in a bikini.” Delphine said with her voice lower than she may had intended. 

Delphine spoke it low enough but Cosima still managed to catch it. But part of her wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol giving double meaning to it or if it was her English being slightly lost in translation due to her being French. Cosima would usually give a sly comeback of her own if it was another girl but she didn’t want to be reckless with Delphine. Being stuck with her for two years after an awkward misunderstanding wasn’t something Cosima was fond of.

“Wow, it got pretty late.” Cosima said as she glanced at the clock. It was 15 minutes ‘till 1am although there wasn’t anything in particular she had to do yesterday.

“Oh it is.” Delphine said.

“Sorry if I kept you, I really didn’t notice.” She said apologetically as she stood up and gathered the plates.

“It’s fine, I have nothing set for tomorrow. Perhaps we can finish the wine and call it a night?” Delphine said while helping Cosima load the plates into the dishwasher. Cosima could feel Delphine’s body heat which was perhaps due to the wine. At this moment, she wished she could act on it but she kept her restraint.

As the dishwasher began to ran, they sat down with a fourth of the wine left in the bottle. They split it amongst themselves and halfway through hers, Cosima ended up with unexpected courage to ask.

“So, anybody special back home?”

Delphine hummed and took a sip before she answered.

“Well, I’m single now. I broke it off with Pierre two nights ago because I got too tired of the long-distance thing. He kept saying he was going to visit but his promises kept on being broken.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that but to be honest, long distance never really works.”

“He was supposed to follow me here two months ago but it never manifested. It’s not a big deal anymore.”

“That was shitty of him.”

“Yes, but what about you Cosima?”

“I got out of a serious relationship three months ago. She didn’t want to move with me here.”

“Oh…she?”

“Yes.” Cosima reluctantly said with a hint of hesitancy. She wasn’t sure how Delphine would take the information although it was probably for the best to disclose it now rather than later.

“I see.” Delphine said and suddenly they ran out of words to say. They drank the last bit of their wine in silence with all the ambient noise being elevated around them. Cosima felt a bit miserable in disclosing her sexuality as it may be uncomfortable with the European.

“I really enjoyed this, Cosima. I am hoping that we can do it again soon.”

“Me too, now that I have free time, we can hang out if you want.”

“I’d love to.”

Delphine took both their wine glasses and gave it a quick rinse before drying. Cosima waited until Delphine finished and they gave each other a warm smile before they retreated to their own bedrooms. Cosima had her hand on the knob when Delphine turned around and spoke to her.

“Hey, actually I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival in the next two weeks with me. Everyone I know are busy so it’d be nice to have some company with me.”

“Now that you’re single, are you asking me out?” Cosima playfully said without thinking. There goes her rule of keeping her guard up, she thought.

“However you may want to phrase it.” Delphine giggled. 

“Okay. Just tell me what day and we can go.”

\----------

The last two weeks had been a blur with Cosima working for “Scott” who had been delayed in coming back. She couldn’t spend time with Delphine but as time flew by, the day finally arrived when they had planned to go to the carnival. They took a car together with King Harvest's Dancing in the Moonlight playing on the radio. The music box melody fascinated Delphine and it set a good tone for the night ahead of them.

They eventually arrived a little over 6 pm and there was already a sizable amount of people all throughout the park. They shared a cotton candy bag together and played several games. Unfortunately, the lines for the rides got too long but neither of them wanted to do it anyway so they settled for some ice cream. 

"It's probably not as good as what we sell, and it's overpriced." Cosima playfully teased Delphine as she handed Cosima her cone. They sat on an empty bench with ice cream slowly cooling them off from the wet heat.

"Throw it away then." Delphine flashed a grin at her.

"I'm not a savage. And I admit, this is actually pretty good." Cosima said.

They were on their last licks of their ice cream and Cosima had noticed some on the side of Delphine's lip. When Cosima looked at Delphine's directions, Cosima reached out with her thumb to brush the ice cream and proceeded to lick her thumb clean of it. Upon doing so, Cosima maintained eye contact and it was mostly a way for Cosima to probe. And it sort of worked. Delphine seemed surprised and even slightly flustered at the gesture.

"So haunted house next?"

\----

Going into the haunted house, Cosima hadn't anticipated Delphine being so scared of it. She held onto the edge of Cosima's shirt the entire time, her hand was obviously trembling. Prior to going in, Delphine hadn't said anything else indicating that she was against the idea so Cosima just went with it. Now, seeing how the poor girl is acting, she really regretted that decision.

She took Delphine's wrist and slid her hand onto hers as she pulls her towards the emergency exit.

"You should've said that you were scared." Cosima said while they walked. Sensing that Delphine's hand still trembled involuntarily, Cosima kept holding on like it was a casual thing that they do.

"I--um sorry, my friends used to drag me to them even when I was absolutely scared."

"That's pretty cruel. Just say something to me next time okay? I wouldn't want you passing out on me."

"Then you'd have to carry me home."

"Uh nah, maybe I'll just leave you at a bench or something."

"Now who's cruel!"

These playful banters they do was something the two of them definitely enjoyed. Cosima knew that people liked her quick wit and she was happy to see it working with Delphine too.

"Do you want to head home?" 

"Yeah."

Their hand holding eventually broke off at the parking lot when they had to get into the car. Inside, Cosima was dying to hold her hand again but this time, it was Delphine who took initiative and put their hands together and laid it over her lap. Delphine's hand didn't tremble anymore but Cosima sure wasn't complaining.

Arriving home, it was just a little past nine which was too early for bed. They sat in front of the TV with some cooking channel on and Cosima disappeared to her room and came back with a tin enclosed in a ziplock bag.

"Do you want to unwind?"

She saw Delphine's hesitation but Delphine eventually agreed. She lit up the joint and hands it to Delphine who took a big hit. She coughed and handed it back to Cosima.

"Hmm, it's a little bit different compared to cigarettes if you're used to that."

"I see." Delphine says after finishing another cough.

"We can try to shotgun if you like, it'll make it easier."

"Um sure."

"Open your mouth." She whispered.

Feeling a little bit of the high surge on her, Cosima takes a hit and leans into Delphine. She could hear Delphine's breath hitch but proceeds to blow the smoke into her. Usually, Cosima ends it with a kiss but she felt a bit hesitant especially since she took Delphine by surprise so she didn't.

"This pot is pretty good." She cooly adds to make things sound as casual as possible between the two of them.

"Yeah, I like it." Delphine replied back and it made Cosima grin.

\-----

Her head swam from the high and everything felt so good. Unknowingly, her hand was on Delphine's now and the joint was pretty much all done. She looked at Delphine who was biting her lip while she toyed and looked at Cosima's fingers. Upon feeling Cosima's eyes on her, she looked up with her bottom lip still tucked behind her teeth and Delphine gave Cosima a smile that caused shivers down her spine.

"Can you give me another hit?"

Cosima raised her free hand housing what's left of the fag, but Delphine shook her head.

"No, shotgun."

"Wow, bossy." Cosima lazily said but she took a hit anyway. This time around, Delphine was definitely not shy and she did a better job in getting all the smoke in. Cosima gave her a peck on the lips at the end of it which caused Delphine to grin widely.

"Is hand holding all you want to do?" Delphine asked huskily with her accent being more careless than ever. Cosima laid down the remainder of the joint into the ashtray and pulled Delphine closer for a deep kiss. Delphine reciprocated and kissed her just as hard.

The sound of the clock in the background ticked as their clothes fell to the ground and they proceeded into Delphine's room with nothing but their underwear.

\-----

They stumbled into bed with Delphine topping Cosima. Each touch felt like fire in every place that they made contact and nothing seemed to quench it. Cosima reached down while sliding down her fingers into Delphine's entrance that was extremely warm and slick. Impatiently, Delphine pulls her underwear down.

"You're dripping." Cosima whispered which made Delphine moan with desire.

"Fuck me." She said as she led Cosima's hand down to her clit while encouraging her to rub. As Cosima did so, Delphine's legs began to buckle as she gained momentum with her nails digging down onto Cosima's back. She bit Cosima on the shoulder as she moaned with an indication that she was close.

Cosima abruptly stopped which caused Delphine to protest hastily in her mother tongue. Cosima inserted two fingers into her while her other hand rubbed her clit again, and this time with more speed. In moments, Delphine came and she came hart with her golden locks scattered messily on Cosima's face. Delphine collapsed on top of her and she was completely spent but desire to have her again was just as strong as it was the first time. She flipped her over, with Delphine's arms spread out as if she was offering herself completely to Cosima.

Cosima trailed kisses down Delphine's neck, savoring the delicious heat her body had illicit. She eventually made her way to the edge of the bed where she spread Delphine's legs and began to run her tongue dangerously close to where Delphine wanted her the most.

"Please..." She heard Delphine beg but she ignored it. It was a magnificent thing to hear Delphine like this, out of breath, desperate and all of it directed to her. "I need you, Cosima."

The lilt Delphine does when pronouncing her name gave her goosebumps and what kind of cruel person was she to deprive this woman of her basic needs. She ran her tongue on Delphine's slit that made her moan louder, while Delphine's fingers started to rub her clit again. Her entire body felt like it was on fire when Delphine came the second time.

Delphine heaved loudly as they laid next to each other with her still having her bra and underwear on. Delphine reached on her back to unfasten her own bra with her eyes on Cosima the entire time. The two of them were insatiable, the desire to take each other seemed to recover a bit too quickly for their physical bodies to catch up to. Delphine helped Cosima undress and upon contact with her underwear, Delphine had probably noticed how damp it had been.

"Your underwear is all soaked now." Delphine commented.

Instead of answering, Cosima attacked Delphine with a hungry kiss to clearly state her intentions. Delphine was quick to learn and began to fuck her with one finger that slid a little too easily because of how wet she's been. Upon gaining momentum, Delphine's mouth had never left Cosima's with her free hand rubbing her nipples until they got hard. When Cosima felt her walls tightening around Delphine's fingers, Delphine slipped another finger in which caused her hips to start buckling uncontrollably until she started riding the wave of ecstasy that followed it. The two of them collapsed after a few more rounds of satisfying each other and they slept soundly in each other's arms.

\-----

It was 6am in the morning and Cosima's body ached all over. She woke up with Delphine sleeping soundly at her side which she would have loved to join further but could not. Thankfully she was only working until 12 today and she could have the weekend to spend with Delphine again.

She had left a note on Delphine's side table as she went to get ready.

I'll see you in 5 hours gorgeous. She scribbled.

Her time at work consisted of constantly checking the clock, and being overly attentive to each guest that came by as if it would pass the time faster. Every time her phone rang for notifications, she had hoped that it was Delphine but to her dismay, there was none. At around 11:30, she had received a picture message from Delphine exposing thigh high stockings as she sat cross legged on the couch. 

"Have lunch before you come, you might need the stamina." The message said.

She grinned and felt excitement surge on her when she saw Scott coming from the corner, around 15 minutes early for his shift.

"Hello Cosim--"

"Scott I have to go, I'll make it up to you I swear." 

She said as she made her way out the door.

On her way to the car, she walked past a flower stand and decided to grab a nice bouquet to bring to Delphine. Remembering that the liquor store was just a block away, she got her a bottle of wine too. She put both on the passenger seat as she anticipated her 10 minute drive to her home, briefly stopping by for a very quick bite at a local Mexican taco truck.

Cosima had arrived to the house at record speed, considering all the things she had to do. She stood at her doorstep feeling a bit ridiculous and sappy for giving into the social standard of giving flowers as a form of affection but then again, she thought that she'd do anything for Delphine. 

Opening the door, she found Delphine in the same position she was when they first met. On the couch watching some obscure daytime gameshow rerun. But this time, with what she wore in the picture she had sent Cosima. 

"Do you seriously like watching these?

"I do... why?"

"Nobody ever watches them." She laughed. 

Cosima sat down and showed her flowers, Delphine smiled at the gesture.

"You can't just insult my show like that and bribe me with flowers." Delphine said as she set the bouquet down on the coffee table.

"How can I make it up to you, Ms. Cormier?" She said huskily on the shell of Delphine's ear.

"It's Dr. Cormier but I think I need to do a thorough examination first."

Delphine proceed straddle Cosima while hungrily capturing her lips. Upon breaking the kiss, Delphine loosened up Cosima's bowtie which was part of her ice cream uniform ensemble.

"I've always wanted to take these off of you." She kissed her hungrily as Delphine started to undress her.

Cosima seemed to have found herself sweating much more despite of working in an ice cream shop and having the AC on at full blast. In the hottest month of the year, she was felt like she was burning with this delicious heat that set her entire body on fire. And needless to say, she absolutely loved every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, there MAY be a sequel to this but I'm not really sure yet. That may have angst though but I don't really know how to proceed haha... :(.


End file.
